bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Leah History
One night, Anders Peterson was at a pub. He was in Sweden, sipping a drink. He saw a beautiful woman with brown curls ending at her cheeks. He decided to walk up to her and try to talk to her, but he suddenly got nervous and ran out of the building. He had always been shy around women. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and when he turned it was the Woman. She claimed her name was Anika. He took her to a restaurant, and their relationship was established two weeks after. Two years later, in 1909, 'Anika' gave birth to Leah. She gave Anders a pendant with a photo of her holding Leah for the first time slide in carefully. She was upset she had to leave, and explained everything to Anders. She asked him to move to America, and he did so. For a couple of years, Leah and Anders were alright. He married an American woman, Mary Darling. In 1914, war broke out, but it was 1917 when the Americans joined. Anders signed up at once. Sadly, he only lasted three months, and was killed. Mary did her best not to let it get to her, but soon she couldn't take it. She cut her wrists in the bath, and Leah was terrified to find her step-mother dead, in a bath of blood. She left the house as fast as she could, crying for hours. For a week, she ate the food she had stolen from the cupboards, bread, cheese, e.t.c. She was found by a boy, two teenagers, and a woman. They were homeless too, and offered to help her survive in New York. It went pretty well. The teenagers stole food and water, the woman tried to find the best shelter every day, whilst the kids would busk. Leah and the other boy, Cleo, became best friends at once. He was ten, and was barely bigger than her. Soon, monsters attacked them. Cleo, a demigod too, always tried to defend Leah, but failed. They would then hide in places too small for the monsters to get into. They were lucky the monsters weren't too bad. But the monsters also attacked the rest of the people they were with. The teenagers took them away at night, and put them on a bench in a nearby park, then returned to the woman, fearing for their lives. After three months, they had no one to rely on anymore. The two discovered there was a place where they would not age until they left. They hoped that this would mean they didn't have to live through the war, and went quickly, going mostly by foot. They got there, and stayed. In 2002, they decided it was time to leave, and were startled at what they saw. They traveled a little, and found a care home, and said that they didn't have parents, and needed somewhere to stay. The people tried to find records, but had no luck. The other kids were confused, as they looked very strange, and the clothes clearly weren't from the same era as the other kids. But they became friends. In 2011, Leah decided to go and find camp, after remembering a map that she had taken with her to the Casino. She followed it, and went to camp, whilst Cleo stayed behind. They were clearly in love, and Leah was in floods of tears. Cleo then decided to try and find Camp to be with her.